


The One

by orphan_account



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working together for 10 years and being only friends, Stana and Nathan sleep together and it has consequences that neither of them could ever have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnin

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is a RPF, Real Person Fic, and as such it is a work of pure fiction.

Every couple has that defining moment in their relationship. The moment that they knew they would be together forever. For Stana Katic and Nathan Fillion, that moment came the day that their television series ended. After ten years, Castle was finally ceasing production. 

Stana sat looking out the window of her trailer. Although she knew that it wouldn't be hers for much longer. The studio would strip it, clean it and then it would be used it for someone else. Someone that was destined to be their next big star. Stana laughed sarcastically and sighed. She couldn't imagine not coming here every single day. Couldn't imagine not seeing her fellow cast and crew every day.

Then, Stana looked over at her infant daughter and smiled sadly. She couldn't imagine parting ways with the father of her two month old. Because despite what everyone thought, her baby's father wasn't her old boyfriend. No, her baby's father was her soon to be former co-star. The man that she loved with her whole heart. The man that she was engaged to be married to. 

Finding out she was pregnant was both the best and the worst day of her life. Stana had always wanted children, but the older she got,the less likely it seemed. So, she had come to realize that she simply wasn't meant to be a mother. Then, after one too many drinks, she and Nathan had fallen into bed together. Waking up the morning after, Stana had looked over at Nathan and smiled. It was in that moment that she knew she was truly in love with the man she had called a friend for the last ten years.

Stana had led him into his trailer that night. They had kissed passionately and she led him to the bed in the back. Then, Nathan pushed her onto the bed and he smiled down at her. Climbing into the bed with her, he looked at her with such love. Stana looked at him and smiled back at him and that was all the encouragement that Nathan needed. He leaned in closer and kissed her so very softly. Nathan held her hands above her head and whispered, “So, so beautiful. Love you so much.”

She managed to free her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him deeper into the kiss. It was a desperate kiss. One full of every emotion that Stana is feeling at that moment. That she had felt for years. Nathan sensed that this was wrong, but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he simply kissed her back. After a few moments he broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. Even though she had a smile on her face, her eyes had a look of unbearable sadness. Nathan couldn't understand why she was sad. He thought that they had worked everything out, but obviously something was still bothering her and he wanted to take some of that sadness away. So, he removed the shirt she was wearing and then, he reached behind her to get rid of her bra. 

He whispered softly, “So damn beautiful. And all mine.”

Stana nodded and whispered, “All yours. Only yours Nathan.”

Nathan smiled as planted small kisses on her chest, just above her breasts.

She moaned softly and leaned her body into the kiss. Wanting more she pushed his head so that he moved further south down her body. Nathan allowed his lips to capture her left nipple. He sucked it into his mouth softly and slowly. Stana moaned loudly and cried out, "Oh Nathan! So good..so very good..."

He knew that she was totally under his spell at that point. Her hands were running thru his hair. As his tongue swirled around and around her nipple, her moans got louder and she was breathing harder and faster. Stana swore she was on the verge of a mind shattering orgasm and he hadn't even began making love to her yet. The simple act of him capturing her nipple in his mouth was nearly sending her over the edge. God, how she loved him! When she was in his arms like this, everything felt so incredibly right. Craving more, she pushed his head yet again. Urging him without words, to continue this incredible journey he was taking her on.

Nathan felt her pushing his head lower. He obeyed and kissed her stomach softly. Letting his tongue swirl around her belly button. She arched her back once again. She cried out at this point and said, "Oh Nathan!"

Nathan knew that he was driving her to the edge. He longed to push her closer to the edge. He knew just how far he could bring her before she would totally loose control. Finally reaching the soft mound just below her belly. He allowed his hand to rest briefly there. She smiled down at him and wordlessly urged him on. He spread her legs apart. All the while he was mindful of everything going on around him. It was as if every sense in his body was hypersenstive. Every smell was intoxicating to him. Stana such a unique smell that even if he were blind he could tell her from any other woman in the room.

He smiled and blew a soft breath onto her skin. This caused her to shudder ever so slightly. Wanting to urge him to go faster she managed to say, "More Nathan... Please..."

Nathan smiled as he wordlessly looked at her. He parted her lips ever so slowly and licked her clit ever so gently. She moaned louder than he ever heard before. Picking up the pace, he found a gentle rhythm and continued for several seconds. Then without warning, he inserted two fingers deep inside her.

Throwing her head back she moaned again. Knowing that she was close to the edge. She urged him on, "Oh Nathan! Yes!"

He smiled and his tongue seemed to glide over her clit. Finally he captured it between his lips and sucked softly. This is what finally set off her climax. It was explosive and had her calling his name out loudly. He was glad that no one else was in the house with them, because the sound of her voice would have had them running into his room. He body shook almost violently for sometime. Finally she settled down and whispered softly, "God Nathan! That was incredible. Thank you."

Nathan smiled as he crawled up and kissed her. She could still taste herself on his lips. This caused her to kiss him deeper. He smiled as she pulled away from him and whispered, "My turn to please you Nathan.”

Nathan smiled as she kissed her way down his stomach. Not stopping for anything, she finally reached what she considered the ultimate prize. She took him into her mouth. 

Listening to his sharp intake of breath, she knew that he was just as horny as she was. God only knew how she was able to resist making love to him at work. Sometimes it was all she could imagine.

Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. She smiled as she heard him moan softly. Never one to loose control, Nathan's hands gripped the sheets on the bed. Sucking him deeper, she smiled and takes him deeper into her mouth. Nathan couldn't believe that she was doing this. Never in all his life had a woman done this to him. Most were content with him pleasing them and then having sex with him. Stana made sure that he was just as satisfied as she was.  
Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he exploded in her mouth. Looking down he watched as she smiled up at him and swallowed his juices. She then climbed back up his body and kissed him softly. The taste of him was still fresh on her lips.

They held each other as they fell into a contented state of relaxation. They then made love all night long. Until they fell into a heap on her bed. Stana had fallen in love with him that night and she was sure that Nathan felt the same.

However, when Nathan woke up, she knew that he had thought that their night together was a big mistake. He stammered and made an excuse and hurried out of her trailer. Of course, she had been with Kris at the time. Maybe he was feeling guilty for sleeping with her. Or maybe he didn't love her. Whatever his excuse was, Stana was left heartbroken.

Before that night, Nathan had always found an excuse to come into her trailer. After that night however, he was always finding excuses to stay away. It was too hot in there. Then, when she had a new air conditioning unit installed, it was too cold. She knew that he regretted their one night together.

She cornered him in his trailer late one night. She looked in his eyes and whispered, “Why are you avoiding me Nathan?”

Nathan had swallowed hard and shook his head, “I'm not avoiding you Stana.”

Shaking her head, “Bull Nathan. We used to be friends. Best friends,but now you're acting like you can't stand to be around me.”

Nathan finally sighed and whispered, “I made a mistake. I took advantage of you Stana and..”

Stana laughed harshly, “You didn't take advantage of me Nathan.”

“You were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing and..”

Shaking her head, Stana laughed, “I wasn't that drunk Nathan. I knew what I was doing and what I was saying. You didn't take advantage of me anymore than I took advantage of you. I love you Nathan.”

Nathan's head snapped up at her admission. He whispered, “W-what?”

Stana laughed, “Don't look so surprised Nathan. I've loved you for a long, long time.”

“You deserve better than me Stana. I..”

Shaking her head, Stana moved closer to him and captured his lips in hers. She felt him resist at first, but soon, she felt his hands move under her shirt. She moaned softly and pulled her mouth from his. Her head leaned back and she moaned loudly, “God Nathan. I've missed this. Missed you... Missed us together.”

Stana knew that Nathan was trying to fight his feelings for her. Trying to deny what his heart was telling him. Her hands started working on the buttons of his dress shirt. She heard him moan softly and he whispered, “Stana...”

She kissed the exposed skin of his chest and whispered, “Tell me you don't want this. Don't want us and I'll leave.”

Stana looked up at him and whispered, “I can't. God help me, but I can't.”

Smiling, Stana whispered, “Good. Because I want this. More than you can ever know.”

Their lovemaking that night was slow and gentle. They spent hours mapping out each others bodies. Finding out what drove each other crazy. All the secret spots that, until now, had been hidden from them. Stana had fallen in love with him all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Their affair continued for the next six weeks. Six amazing, mind blowing weeks. Right up until the moment she realized that she might be pregnant.

When she realized that she was six weeks late, she knew that she was going to have a lasting reminder of their time together. She had never been exceptionally regular. So, when she went to her doctor that morning, she thought that there was some explanation for it. 

Her doctor came into the room and smiled, “Well, lets do some tests and some bloodwork. I'm sure that it's nothing serious. Whatever it is, we will get to the bottom of it.”

When her doctor's office called later that week, she had dropped her phone. She heard the nurse ask, “Hello? Miss Katic? Are you there?”

Stana managed to pick up the phone and said, “I'm here. What did you say?”

“I said, congratulations, you're pregnant.”

She was rendered speechless one more time. She thanked the nurse. Who made another appointment for her and called in pre-natal vitamins.

After hanging up the phone, Stana cried for hours. For a brief moment she had considered getting rid of the baby that she carried. She had immediately dismissed that idea. This baby was meant to be. The baby was a gift from and Stana wasn't going to squander that gift. So, she quickly broke things off with Kris. Explaining to him that he wasn't what she wanted anymore. That she wasn't sure that she had ever wanted him. It had been fun while it lasted, she assured him, but she was done.

To some, what she did would have seemed very cold. However, Stana knew that she no longer loved Kris and by the look of relief on his face, she could tell that he was just as glad when things ended between them. She was sure that Kris felt the same about the way things ended between them. She had loved him once, but something had changed. She was wondering if she ever had loved him in the first place. At the end of their relationship, they hadn't slept together in nearly two months. That was how she was certain that the baby she was carrying belonged to Nathan and not Kris.

Luckily she found out that she was pregnant during the end of the season. She wanted to tell Nathan, but she didn't want it to seem like she had trapped him into staying with her forever. She quickly broke it off with him. Making up some lame excuse about him not being what she was looking for. 

So, after the cameras stopped rolling and everyone had left, she packed up her things and headed east for the summer. She did attend Comic con that year. Simply because she was obligated to. She also didn't want to disappoint their fans. Although she knew that their fans could tell that something was different between them. More than one reporter had commented on the tension that now existed between her and Nathan. Tension that hadn't seemed to exist before. Stana could honestly say that she hated it. She wanted their old relationship back. The one where they were friends as well as collegues. Not the one that existed now. Now, they were simply two people that made the worst mistake of the lives and slept with their best friend.

When they returned to resume shooting of the final season of Castle in late July, Stana was heavier, but no one could tell that she was pregnant. She was barely four months pregnant. However, she knew that she couldn't hide it forever. Soon she was going to start putting on weight and the baby was going to make it's appearance known. What she didn't know was how she was going to tell Nathan about the baby. She wanted nothing from him. She didn't want him to marry her. And she certainly didn't want them to be a couple. Especially not after the way he had all but avoided her during the last few weeks of filming last season. No. She was better off raising this baby by herself. She knew that she would make an excellent mother. 

The only people that knew about the baby's existence were her family and her doctor. She had sworn her family to secrecy and threatened to never speak to them again if they so much as breathed a word of her condition to anyone. They knew she was serious, so, despite disagreeing with her, they decided to keep her secret. She hadn't told anyone who the baby's father was. However, Gigi had guessed at who the baby's father was. Seeing Stana gazing lovingly at a picture of Nathan that she kept on her phone. She'd asked Stana about it and Stana finally admitted that Nathan was the father, but that she was keeping it a secret from him.

Gigi had voiced her opinion loudly and they had one of the worst fights ever. 

Gigi had pulled her sister aside and told her softly, “You're being so selfish Stana. Nathan deserves to know about the baby.”

Stana shook her head and told her little sister, “No, he doesn't. We had a brief affair Gi. And we both knew that it meant nothing to me or to him.”

Gigi could only stare at her sister and then, she started laughing hysterically. So hysterically, that Stana had to ask, “What?”

Shaking her head, Gigi said, “If you believe that, then you really are blind my dear sister. Not to mention dumb.”

“What?”

“Any half blind person can see the way that Nathan looks at you. He's had it bad for you for years. You've just always been determined to push him away.”

Stana told her, “Nathan doesn't love me and wouldn't, no he couldn't love our baby.”

Gigi asked her softly, “If you thought that Nathan was that much of a selfish bastard how could you have fallen in love with him.”

“I'm not in love with him Gigi.”

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that sis. You might even believe it yourself one of these days.”

Sighing loudly, Stana had finally admitted to her sister, “Nathan would probably do the right thing.”

Gigi had asked her, “Is that a bad thing?”

Stana had to admit it softly, “No it isn't. But I don't want a man to be with me simply because he was doing the right thing. I want him to be with me because he loves me with his whole heart. And that isn't Nathan's way.”

Gigi had asked Stana how she would know if she didn't give him the chance. Stana had finally broken down and told her sister that she wasn't Nathan's type. Nathan went for blondes with big boobs and no brains. Gigi had laughed and told her that couldn't possibly be true since Stana was pregnant by the man. Stana sighed and shook her head. 

Stana finally admitted softly, “We had and affair with each other Gigi. He probably thinks that it was a mistake.”

“Did he say that?”

Shaking her head, Stana whispered, “No. He didn't say much of anything to me after we ended things with each other..”

She didn't tell Gigi that she hadn't actually given him a chance to say anything. That every time he tried to talk to her, she had practically bitten his head off. She was so afraid that he would utter the word mistake in addition to sleeping with her, that she would rather shut him out.

Gigi smiled, “He might be scared of what you think. Did you sit down with him and talk to him about how you felt about your time together. Maybe he's just as afraid as you are. He might actually love you and want to be with you.”

Her sister did have a point, but she wasn't going to force Nathan to do the right thing. She knew that Nathan wasn't a man to settle down and raise a family. No, Nathan was a man that was destined to play the field and never settle down.

Her sister had tried to convince her that she needed to tell Nathan about the baby, but Stana had adamantly refused. She told Gigi that she was prepared to raise their baby by herself. Gigi had threatened to tell Nathan. To which Stana had told her sister that she would never talk to her again. She knew that Gigi meant well, but this was something that Stana was prepared to do on her own.

Stana realized that she couldn't keep her secret forever, but she wanted to keep it a secret for as long as she could.

She wasn't prepared for how seeing Nathan again would make her feel. Seeing him at the studio after their summer hiatus, she realized that she loved him. Oh, God did she ever love him. Deep in her heart, she really and truly loved him, but she knew that he didn't love her and couldn't love their baby. Stana went home that night and cried. Cried for the baby that she carried. Cried for the man that she loved but would never have.

The worst part, was when they had the party for the cast and crew to celebrate the new season. Nathan had brought along his latest girlfriend. Stana had heard rumors that he'd found someone new. She just assumed that it was another blonde. However, when he walked into the room with her on his arms, all of the air left her lungs. The woman on his arms looked a lot like her. Her hair was long and brown. Nothing at all like most of the women that Nathan usually dated. Was he trying to replace her or did could he possibly want someone like her? Whatever it was, it hurt her more that she would ever admit.

She found a quiet corner in the room to sulk in. She wished like hell that she could have a glass of wine. However, that was off the table. At least for the next five months or so. So, she walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for ice water. It was a poor substitute for what she really wanted. But she would make that sacrifice for her baby.

Nathan was apparently determined to talk to her. He found where she was sitting and sat down across from her. He smiled at her and she wanted to slap him. To make him hurt as much as she was currently hurting. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “No wine?”

Stana shrugged, “Don't feel like drinking tonight.”

“You always have a glass of wine at these things. It helped you cope with them in the past.”

Stana sighed loudly, “I just don't want any wine Nathan. Is that a crime?”

“Are you sick?”

She could only look at him and she couldn't push away the feelings for love that she had for this damn man. She sighed, “No. Why do you even care? Shouldn't you be spending time with your date and leave me alone?”

“What's wrong with you Stana?”

“Nothing. I just don't like you treating me like you actually care about me Nathan. I don't mean anything to you. So, I'd appreciate it if you leave me the hell alone. It's better that way.”

“Seriously? You are the one that's determined to forget the time we spent together Stana. I tried to talk to you, but you refused.”

“Yeah, because it was nothing more than a bunch of pity fucks. You didn't love me before the time we spent and you've obviously found someone new. So, go back to her and leave me alone. I just want to get through this last season and forget that those few weeks ever happened Nathan.”

With that, she picked up her water and walked away from him. She made the rounds and left early that night. She was determined to put her feelings aside and make the last season of Castle the best ever. 

That was easier said that done when Stana realized that the writers had written a very sexy scene for them during the fifth episode of the season. Stana would be almost five months pregnant by that time and she was sure that Nathan would notice.

She'd gone to them and tried to get them to change the script, but they had refused. Saying that it was what the viewers wanted. So, she had to tell them about her pregnancy. They were surprised, but understanding. They were excited and decided to write Stana's pregnancy into the show. However, they still refused to take the scene out of the episode. So, Stana decided to suck it up and do the scene. Consequences be damned.

Stana had barely talked to Nathan. Other than to run scenes and practice lines. It was almost like in the beginning. In some ways it was worse though. At least back then they could be in the same room together. Now, they were like strangers who couldn't stand each other.  
Stana was feeling sick to her stomach the morning that they were set to film that scene. She stood in the mirror and looked at her reflection. She turned sideways and she knew that Nathan would be able to tell she was pregnant. She swallowed hard and knew that she would have to come to a decision and soon. 

She got sick right before filming the scene and Nathan had looked at her sympathetically and asked if she was okay. Stana shot him a look and nodded the she went to freshen up. Leaving Nathan confused and wanting to ask a thousand questions. 

They started filming the scene and Stana knew without a doubt that Nathan knew something was up. 

His eyes grew wide and he missed his mark. He flubbed his lines and the director had to stop the scene.  
Looking at the crew he said, “I need to talk to her. We will be back.”

Then, Nathan grabbed Stana by the hand and pulled her off set and into his trailer. He paced for the longest time and after a few minutes, he whispered, “What's going on?”

Stana swallowed hard and said, “What do you mean?”

Nathan gave her a look and shook his head, “You've gained weight. You're getting sick. You almost look like...” Suddenly, Nathan's stomach turned and he whispered, “Oh God...You're pregnant...”

Stana could only nod and whisper a soft, “Yes....”

“It's mine.”

Stana squared her shoulders and for a brief moment, she thought about lying to him. She quickly realized that she couldn't lie to him. She never could. Even before that night. She nodded and told him softly, “It is, but I don't want anything from you Nathan. Don't worry. I won't ask you to help support the baby and I definitely won't ask you to help me.” 

“If it's mine then I want to help. I want to...”

“Look Nathan. I know that you don't love me. Don't want me. You certainly made that clear after we slept together during the spring. So don't you dare pretend that you want anything to do with this baby.”

Nathan could only look at her in shock. He had never heard her talk to him like this before. Not even back when they first started filming the show. She had always been the nicest person he knew. Now, she sounded almost like she hated him. Like she couldn't stand to think that he was her baby's father.

Nathan finally whispered, “I'm not pretending. I'm just in shock. You are what? Five months pregnant?”

Stana sighed, “Yes.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“You didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for this. The baby didn't ask for this. It's my responsibility to take care of the two of us.”

She took her hand and laid it across her stomach. Almost as if she were protecting her baby from him. That hurt him and wondered if she thought he was a monster. Did she really think that he would hurt her or the baby? What kind of man did she think he was?

Nathan took her hand and whispered, “I didn't ask for it, but it is my responsibility also. I want to be part of your life. A part of our baby's life. I want to be there for you. For both of you. Give me that chance Stana. Please?”

Stana was adamant about this. She wasn't going to force Nathan to be responsible for a baby that he hadn't planned on making. No, she was going to handle this on her own. She sighed and told him softly, “No Nathan...I can't ask that of you. I...”

“Can't or won't?”

“Like there is a difference?”

“Yeah, there's a big difference. You want to make all the decisions and you don't want to let me in. Because then you might have to admit that you need me.”

“I don't need you. I can do this on my own.”

“This is my baby to Stana.”

“Only because you fucked me and forgot me just as quickly. This baby is only yours because of that reason and that reason alone. I saw the regret in your eyes that morning after you saw me the first time.”

“Because we broke up. You wouldn't talk to me. We have a wonderful couple of weeks Stana. Then suddenly it was over and you went back to your parents house.”

“Because I found out I was pregnant and didn't want you to know. I made my decision back then. I don't need you in my life Nathan!! What part of that don't you understand?”

Nathan was rendered speechless and simply looked at her. He couldn't believe that she was talking to him like this. Saying those things about her. Acting like those weeks with her meant nothing to him. When the exact opposite was true. The only reason he had acted like that was because he thought that he had taken advantage of her when she was lonely and he was ashamed of that fact. She acted like she was heartbroken and hated him. Finally, Nathan managed to whisper, “Nothing could be further from the truth Stana. I felt awful that because we got drunk that night we ended up sleeping together. But then we started a new and different kind of relationship. It was the best time of my life. I felt awful when it was over and...” 

Stana laughed harshly and shook her head, “That just proves my point Nathan. You felt awful, but I felt like I'd fallen in love for the first time. Like it was all one big fucking mistake. When to me it was the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I'd finally fallen in love again Nathan. Fallen for the one man that would never, could never, love me back.”

Shit... She'd let her feelings about him out in the open. She knew that Nathan had caught on and she wished that she could reach out and take those words back. She saw Nathan's cocky smile and she knew that it had been a mistake. He smiled at her softly, “I knew that you were too good for me Stana. I'm not what you need. Not what you deserve.”

“Don't you think I should make that decision Nathan? Who says that you get to decide whether or not you are good enough for me?”

“You've always been too good for me. I don't..”

Stana shook her head and managed to croak out, “Fuck you Nathan Fillion. Knock off the poor me bullshit. It's starting to get real old, real fast.”

With that, she turned and walked out of the trailer. She was done talking to him about the baby. Done with his attitude about whether he was good enough for her. She hated him and she loved him. She wanted him, but wanted nothing to do with him.

She found her way back to her trailer and slammed the door. She made sure to lock it behind her and flopped onto her bed. It was then that she felt it. At first, she thought that she had imagined it, but when it continued, she knew that it was the real thing. She was feeling her baby move. It felt like butterflies moving inside of her. It was the strangest sensation that she had ever felt in her life. Strange but wonderful. Despite her bad mood, her world brightened and everything centered on the feeling of her baby moving. She could have stayed there feeling it all day, but there was a knock on her door and it was then that the movement stopped. Stana laid her hand on her stomach and will her baby to move again. However, it wasn't meant to be. So, Stana stood up and opened the door and asked, “What do you want!?”

She was surprised to see Tamara standing there. Tamara laughed and said, “That's some greeting. What did Nathan do now?”

Stana shook her head, “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Uh huh. Is he the father?”

“What?”

“The baby. Is he the father?”

Stana didn't know what to say. She hadn't known that anyone could tell she was pregnant. She finally nodded and whispered, “Yes, but we aren't a couple. He doesn't love me,but he wants to do the right thing. Wants to be there for me....”

“And?”

“It's not his choice.”

Tamala simply looked at her friend, “And because it's your body, you get to make all the choices.”

“I didn't say that.”

“No, but that's how you're acting.”

Stana sighed, “He doesn't love me. I don't want to raise a baby with a man that doesn't love me.”

“Doesn't love you? Are you crazy or blind? The man is just as crazy with you as his character is on the show. You just haven't seen it.”

“I'm not his type Tamala. He likes boobs and no brains. You've seen the women he dates. The women he's brought to the red carpet events.”

“And you just assume that he can't care for you. Simply because of his past. You were with Kris when you were sleeping with him right?”

“Yeah.” 

“Did you stop to think that maybe he felt guilty. That he shouldn't have slept with a woman that wasn't available to him.”

Stana looked down at the ground and played with some imaginary dirt on the floor. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to think that her friend was partly right. Maybe they were both to blame. Maybe Stana should have told Nathan how she felt about him. Maybe she should have trusted him and told him about the baby. She couldn't turn back time and she was afraid that maybe she had ruined the best thing to ever happen to her.

It was in the middle of her thinking that she felt it again. The baby was making itself known. Her hand flew to her stomach and she gasped softly. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Proof that her baby was there. Proof that she and Nathan had created a life together.

She knew that Tamala was standing there in front of her and watching her closely, but she didn't care. Stana finally whispered, “The baby is moving.”

Tamala smiled, “That's great, but you should be telling someone else.”

Stana nodded sadly, but sat down on the bed. She sighed sadly and laid down on the bed. Her emotions were all over the place lately. She loved this baby and she loved the baby's father, but she didn't see how they were ever going to be able to get over this mountain of avoidance that they had created between each other.

She heard the door to her trailer open and then she heard it close again. The she heard a gentle voice saying, “Talk to me Stana.”

Stana whispered, “The baby's moving.”

Nathan gasped softly and he felt so many emotions at that moment. He wanted to ask her if he could feel. He wasn't sure where he stood with her at that moment in time. Wasn't sure if she even wanted him there with her. Wasn't sure if she still hated him. The only thing that he was sure of was how he felt about her. He knew that he loved her. Hell, he had known that for a long, long time. Maybe ever since they had started working together. 

However, he hadn't thought that she would give him a second thought. So, he had sought out the company of other women. Women that could never compare to his beautiful co-star. Women that could never be her. Relationships that left him feeling strangely incomplete. He should have realized then that his heart wanted her. However, neither of them were willing to admit it at the time. 

When he turned to leave he heard Stana whisper, “Don't go Nathan.”

Nathan swallowed and asked, “What do you want from me Stana?”

“I don't know, but I know that I don't want you to leave.”

Nathan sighed and took a step towards the bed. He was sure that this was some sort of trick or maybe he had fallen asleep and he was dreaming. Until he heard her say, “Come here Nathan.”

To his credit, Nathan managed to put one foot in front of the other and he made his way over to stand beside her. He felt a thousand emotions overtake him. He didn't know what any of them meant. 

However, he did know that he wanted to be a part of their baby's life. In whatever way she would allow. He had never wanted children before, but he could see himself having a child with her. Hell, he didn't have to dream about it, because it was really happening. He could deny it all he wanted, but Stana was having his baby.

He watched as she took his hand and pulled him onto the bed. He saw the tears in her eyes and he very nearly started crying himself. Stana put his hand on her stomach and asked, “Can you feel it?”

Nathan tried as hard as he could to feel something, but it simply felt like a bulge under his hand. He shook his head and told her softly, “No.”

“Maybe you will someday...”

Nathan shrugged and with a heartbroken whisper said, “Maybe, but you probably don't want me to so why does it even matter.”

With that, Nathan stood up and turned around and walked out of her trailer. Slamming the door behind him with a bang. He wasn't mad at Stana. Not really. He was mad at himself. Mad for making her feel like she meant nothing to him. Mad for all the wasted time. He was just plain mad. So, Nathan did what he usually did at times like this. He headed for his trailer. Where he kept his emergency bottles of scotch. They had always made him feel better in the past. So, he decided that it was time for them to work their magic now.


	3. Chapter 3

After Nathan left her trailer that night, Stana felt more depressed than she had in a long time. Up until that night, Stana had always hoped that maybe they stood a chance. That maybe they could make a relationship work. However, she knew that chance was over when she heard the trailer door slam behind him. She hated herself for loving him. Hated herself for making all of the wrong choices. Part of her wished that she had never gotten pregnant.

At that thought, she felt the baby move. Her hand flew to her stomach and she knew that thought wasn't true. Because despite what had happened between her and Nathan, she would never regret having this baby. This baby was the only good thing to come out of her relationship with Nathan. Her heart was broken, but she would just have to find a way to go on. 

So, she dragged herself out of her trailer and headed home. She was no sooner inside when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't need to know who it was. She knew that only one person would be here at nearly midnight. She threw open the door and sighed and asked, “What do you want Nathan?”

“Can I come in?”

Stana shook her head, “No. I am tired and not feeling good and...”

“Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

Stana yelled at him loudly, “Like you even fucking care!! You've made it abundantly clear to me that you want nothing to do with me or with our baby. So, do us both a favor and just forget that I ever told you about this baby.”

Nathan shook his head, “I can't do that Stana.”

Stana wasn't in the mood for him right now. She really was tired and wanted to take a nice, long bubble bath and go to sleep. She didn't want to be standing here talking to Nathan. It just hurt too much. She sighed and told him, “Go to hell Nathan and get out of my life. Just turn around and go find one of your brainless bimbos. I'm sure you can call on one of them. They will be more than willing to sleep with you!”

“Why are you doing this Stana? Didn't that night mean anything to you?”

Shaking her head, Stana hoped to give her best acting performance ever and said, “No. It meant nothing to me Nathan.

Nathan swallowed hard and whispered, “Well, it meant the world to me.”

Stana laughed and it sounded like she was on the verge of hysterics. She shook her head, “Bullshit Nathan. Just go to hell and get the hell out of my house and out of my life.”

Stana turned around and tried to shut the door. However, Nathan blocked it with his hand. He pushed his way inside and pulled Stana to him. Then, he kissed her. Hard. She resisted at first, but then she slowly gave into him. Kissing him back and then she moaned softly. She pulled away and looked at him. She felt the tears running down her cheeks and asked, “Why won't you just leave me alone Nathan? You don't love me. You don't want me. You don't want our baby. What possible reason can you have for..”

Nathan interrupted her and said, “Would you just be quiet for a damn minute Stana Katic! Damn. Do you even know how frustrating it is for me to love you.”

“Well,I'm sorry that I frustrate you Nathan Fillion. No one asked you to come here. You're the one being the asshole here!! Not me!”

“No! You're just being a bitch!”

Nathan heard the sound of the slap before he felt the sting. He raised his hand up to his cheek she practically yelled at him, “Get the hell out of my damn house! I never want you to come here again! This baby is mine! Not yours! I want nothing from you! Do you get that? I never want to see you outside of the set! And even then only if we are filming scenes together. We are done Nathan!”

“Stana don't... Please?”

Nathan walked forward, but Stana stopped him when she put her hand up in front of her. She shook her head, “No Nathan. I don't love you any longer. I have to protect myself and my baby.”

“It's our baby Stana.”

“No. It's my baby.”

Stana put her hands on his chest and pushed him out the door. Before he could react, she slammed the door in his face. Through the closed door she told him, “If you come back Nathan, I will call the police. I promise you Nathan. Stay away from here. Stay away from me and my baby. I hate you...”

She heard him sigh and then she heard his car start up and he drove off. Part of her had hoped that he would have stayed and fought for her and for their baby. All he did was prove her right. He didn't love her and didn't want her.

All she could do was climb the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she forgot all about the bath she wanted. She simply threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Wondering once again how she had made such a mess out of her life.

The rest of the week passed very slowly. Stana found herself dreading each and every moment that she had to see Nathan. Before their fight, she had loved seeing him every single day. Now however,she wanted to forget that she had ever met him. Although she knew that was a lie. Damned if she didn't still love him, but she didn't want someone that didn't want her. And not because he felt like he owed it to her or their baby, but because he truly wanted to be with them. 

So, she would film her scenes with him and then she would hurry home. This continued for another two weeks. Then, Stana had a doctor's appointment. She asked Tamala to go with her and her friend had agreed. She told Stana that she would meet her at the doctor's office. However, what she did would change the course of Nathan and Stana's relationship. 

Tamala cornered Nathan in his trailer one day. She had noticed the friction between her two co-stars. She was determined to get them back together. Even if it was only as friends and co-parents. She knew that she had to try something. So, she entered his trailer and said, “We have to talk Nathan.”

Nathan smiled at his friend and said, “Okay. What about?”

Tamala knew that there was no easy way to say this, so she just jumped in with both feet and told him, “You and Stana really need to get your act together. You are going to be parents and...”

Nathan shook his head, “And she wants nothing to do with me. She made that perfectly clear Tamala.”

“What she needs and what she wants are two different things Nathan. She wants someone to be there with her. Whether you realize it or not, she loves you.”

“Well, she sure has a funny way of showing it. I tried to be there for her and the baby. It's the right thing to do and...”

“See! Right there. That's the wrong attitude to have Nathan. A woman doesn't want you to be there for her because it's the right thing to do. She wants someone that's going to be there because he loves her and wants to be there for her and the baby. Regardless of anything else.”

“I love her Tamala. She won't listen to me. I've tried bringing it up, but...”

Tamala said nothing, but she simply shook her head and handed him a piece of paper. Nathan looked at it and asked, “What's this?”

“Stana has a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I was going to go, but I think you should go instead.”

“She won't want me there and she will hate you for this.”

Tamala laughed, “For now, but once you and her kiss and make up, I'll be her favorite person again.”

Despite how he felt, Nathan couldn't help but laugh and said, “I'll remind you of that when she's killing both of us.”

Nathan looked down at the piece of paper and debated what he was going to do. Tamala looked at him and said, “Go and be with her. She wants you there, she's just afraid of getting hurt again Nate.”

Nathan finally nodded and hugged her. Then, he grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door. He had just enough time to get there. He swallowed as he walked in the door of the doctor's office. He hoped that she wouldn't make too big of a scene. He smiled as he went to sit down beside her. She didn't look up when she asked, “What are you doing here?”

Nathan reached over and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze and whispered, “I want to be here. Please let me stay Stana.”

Stana felt the damn tears welling up in her eyes. She was so damned tired of crying because of her feelings for the man sitting next to her. She asked, “Why should I let you stay?”

Nathan thought for a moment and finally whispered, “Because I love you and I want to prove it to you. I want to be the kind of man that deserves you.”

“What about the baby?”

“It's still so new to me. You've had five months to get used to the idea and to grow to love it. I've only had a few weeks. I want to be in your life. In both of your lives. Please Stana.”

Stana looked at the man that she loved and whispered, “I'd really like that. Thank you for coming today.”

Nathan let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He was relieved to know that she wasn't going to kick him out. At least not right now. When her name was called, she stood and started towards the door. Nathan stayed in his chair. At least until Stana turned around and smiled at him and asked, “You coming Nathan?”

Nathan smiled brightly and nodded, “Of course.”

He stood up and hurried after her. Hoping that they could revuild their relationship. To be better and stronger than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan felt out of place waiting in the exam room. He kept trying to find a place to focus his attention on. However, every place he looked made him more uncomfortable. He finally decided to just look at the floor. He wasn't aware that Stana had been watching him closely. At least not until he heard her laugh and say, “You could have stayed outside.”

Shaking his head, Nathan whispered, “No. I want to be here. I just didn't realize that there would be so many pictures of pregnant women. And then that picture of the baby coming out. It's scary.”

Laughing, Stana told him softly, “You know, the baby does have to come out eventually.”

“I know, but..”

Stana reached over and took his hand. She squeezed his hand and whispered, “It's okay Nathan.”

Nathan nodded and swallowed hard. He wasn't sure that he even belonged here, but he wanted to be here for her. He had missed enough of her pregnancy and he wanted to make it up to her. He smiled nervously at her and she smiled back. Looking at her sitting on the exam table, Nathan was struck by how beautiful she was at that moment. People said that pregnant women had a glow about them and he could definitely say that Stana had a glow around her. She had never looked more beautiful to him. 

Stana was very aware that Nathan was studying her. She just hoped that he wasn't ready to change his mind about being here for her. She smiled at him and told him softly, “Thank you for being here for me.” Stana put her hand on her stomach and amended her statement, “For us.”

Nathan nodded, “Thank you for letting me be here for this. I'm just sorry I wasn't here from the beginning. I've missed so much.”

Stana nodded, “I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you about the baby. I was wrong. I just thought you didn't love me and wouldn't, no couldn't love this baby.”

Shaking his head, Nathan told her softly, “Nothing could be further from the truth. I...”

Nathan was interrupted by the doctor coming into the room. When Stana laid back for the exam, Nathan held her hand, but looked at the floor. He heard Stana chuckle and he knew that she was getting an extreme amount of pleasure from his discomfort.

Nathan's head popped up when he heard a thumping sound. He looked at Stana and asked, “What's that?”

The doctor smiled and told her, “It's the baby's heartbeat.”

Nathan had a look of wonder on his face. He swore that he had never heard anything quite so wonderful in his life. Then he heard her doctor ask, “I want to do another ultrasound. We weren't able to tell the sex of the baby last month. Would you like to know now?”

Stana looked over at Nathan. He knew that he would like to know,but he also felt like he had no say in the matter. He was simply here to provide support for her. Stana finally asked, “What do you think?”

Nathan shrugged, “It's up to you sweetheart.”

Stana's mouth hung open. He called her sweetheart. That was the first time that he had called her that. She realized that she loved the way that it sounded coming from him. She finally whispered, “I would love to know.”

The doctor nodded and rolled the ultrasound machine into the room. Stana laid down again and reached for Nathan's hand. She threaded her fingers with his and he looked over at her and smiled. She found herself wanting to kiss him.

All thoughts of that were put to the side when the doctor said, “Okay. Here's your baby.”  
He turned the screen around and they saw their baby together for the first time. Nathan had thought that hearing the heartbeat for the first time was amazing, but seeing their baby was fantastic. Nathan whispered, “Wow...”

The doctor took a few more pictures and then said, “Lets see if your little one wants to reveal it's sex.” After a few more seconds,the doctor told them, “Well, it looks like the baby is willing. So, mom and dad, say hello to your daughter.”

Nathan saw that Stana was crying and he knew that he was to. To think that he had helped create a brand new life. He was in awe of everything that was happening. Nathan finally stood up and kissed Stana on the cheek. Then, his lips found hers and Nathan closed his eyes and they lost each other in a kiss. 

The doctor smiled as he watched the couple after the reveal of the sex of their baby. It never failed to amaze him at the reactions. He finally cleared his throat and watched as the couple pulled apart slowly. Then he said, “I'll print out some pictures for you. How many copies would you like?”

Stana replied softly, “Four.”

Nathan looked at her with raised eyebrows and Stana said, “One for each of us. One for my parents. And...”

Nathan asked, “And?”

Stana swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She finally whispered, “And one for your parents. I mean... I just thought that they would like one and...”

Stana knew that she was rambling, but she had never been so nervous. Nathan finally smiled at her, “Thank you. That's a wonderful idea.”

Once she was cleaned up and dressed, they walked out to the car together. They stood in the parking lot and Nathan whispered, “Thank you for letting me be here for that. It was nothing short of amazing.”

“You're welcome.”

“I want to kiss you again. Is that wrong?”

Stana shook her head and whispered, “Not when it's what I want also.”

So, there in the middle of the parking structure, Nathan and Stana kissed softly. When the parted, Stana laid her head and his shoulder and he held her softly. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, “Where do we go from here?”

“Lets use this to build our relationship. I love you Nathan.”

It was at that moment that Nathan knew he loved this woman in his arms. He finally whispered, “I love you to Stana.”

Before Nathan knew what was happening, Stana was wrapping him up in a hug. She didn't want to let go now that she was this close to him. He laughed softly and whispered, “Not that I'm not loving hugging you, but lets take this someplace more private.”

He felt her nod against his chest and she moved away from him. He walked her over to her car and she smiled at him softly. Then, she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Then, she whispered into his ear, “Come back to my place. Please?”

Nathan could only stare at her. Then he finally asked, “Are you sure?”

Truthfully, Stana wasn't sure. However, she knew that they needed to have a serious talk about their relationship. She loved him and she wanted to spend her life with him, but she wasn't quite sure what he wanted. Did he want a casual relationship? Want to marry her. Want to simply have sex when it was convenient? So many questions swam through her head. She wanted to make smart decisions. Decisions that were based on what was best for all three of them. Because she didn't have only herself to think about now. She had to think about their daughter also.


	5. Chapter 5

Driving to her house, a thousand thoughts filled her brain. She knew that she wanted to make a life with Nathan. However, old lingering doubts still filled her mind. Could Nathan love her? Could he see himself building a life with her? With their baby? Dammit if she couldn't turn off all of her negative thoughts. She knew that she was crying and wiped a tear from her cheek. Her damn hormones were all of the place lately. 

Parking in her driveway,she took a deep breath and smiled as she got out of her car. She saw Nathan's car pull up behind hers and she couldn't stop the smile that sprang to her face. Walking to her door, she unlocked it and walked inside. She knew that they had to do this, but she wasn't sure that she wanted the bubble of happiness to burst so soon.

Walking into her house, Nathan smiled and walked over to Stana. Seeing their baby on the ultrasound had changed everything for both of them. Seeing his daughter had filled Nathan with a sense of awe. Seeing that tiny baby on the screen made Nathan realize that a family was something he suddenly wanted and he wanted it with Stana. While driving to her house, Nathan allowed himself to imagine what their daughter would look like. Would she have his eyes and her mother's hair? Or would she be the mirror image of her mother? He knew that she would be a beautiful baby no matter what she looked like. 

Nathan turned Stana around in his arms and let his hands rest on her stomach. He closed his eyes and they stood there together like that for the longest time. Each of them lost in their thoughts. Finally, Nathan whispered, “Where do we go from here Stana?”

He felt her take a breath and then heard her whisper, “Where do you want it to go Nathan?”

That was a good question. Where did he want it to go? Looking towards the future, he knew that he wanted to be there for Stana. For both Stana and their daughter. If he was honest with himself, then he would have to admit that he had loved Stana for the longest time. He honestly hadn't thought that he'd ever have a chance at loving her. So, he'd picked women that were the exact opposite of Stana. Blonde bimbos that only wanted him because of his fame. He had been too happy to take them to bed and then forget about them the next morning. Now however, he wanted to settle down and raise a family together. So, he finally whispered, “I have to be honest. I haven't ever thought about raising a family before. It's scary.”

Thinking that he was backing out, Stana tried to pull out of his arms. However, Nathan tightened his grip and whispered, “But I want to do it with you Stana. I love you. So damn much.”

Stana could only turn around and look at him. Then she whispered, “Why didn't you ever tell me?”

Nathan shrugged and finally admitted to her softly, “You are an amazing woman Stana. So beautiful. Smart. And so loving. You have such an amazing heart. You're a better person than I could ever hope to be. I'm just this big goofy guy. What could you ever see in someone like me?”

It was in that moment that Stana knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that she was too good for him. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she whispered, “You are so wrong Nathan. You are the best man I know. I've seen how you love to have fun, but you have an amazing heart. You don't give yourself enough credit you know.”

Nathan could only smile sadly at her. Then, she laid her hand on his cheek and whispered, “I fell in love with you so long ago, but you never gave me a second glance. So, I looked elsewhere. And you know what I found?”

“What?”

“I found that no matter what, my heart was always drawn to you. I love you Nathan Fillion. Our daughter is a lucky baby.”

“You think so?”

Stana laughed and nodded. Then she whispered, “She's already more active when you're around. It's almost like she knows her daddy's voice already.”

Nathan could only smile as Stana led him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and she climbed between his legs and laid her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep and Nathan was more than willing to hold her while she slept. His hands rested on her stomach. Soon, he found himself following her into sleep.

When Stana woke later that afternoon, she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in Nathan's arms. She looked up and saw that Nathan was awake, but staring off into space. She chuckled a bit and said, “You could have gotten up Nathan. I was so tired I probably wouldn't have woken up.”

Nathan laughed and told her, “I was going to, but it was nice watching you. And then...”

“Then what?”

Shaking his head Nathan told her, “I fell asleep and when I woke up, I couldn't get up.”

“Why not?”

Laughing he finally admitted to her, “My butt fell asleep.”

Stana looked at him and then she burst out laughing. So laughed so hard and so long, that her sides started to hurt. Nathan pretended to be hurt and said, “Sure, laugh at my pain.”

Stana bit her bottom lip and tried to stop the laughter, but she found that she wasn't able to. She finally put her arm around his neck and pulled him down for an awkward kiss. The kiss soon deepened and Stana pulled away to look at him for a brief moment. She finally whispered, “I..”

“What?”

Instead of talking, Stana stood up and held out her hand. Nathan knew what she was wanting without her even voicing her needs. Once he was standing, she pulled him in for another kiss and then led him to her bedroom. Once inside, Stana whispered, “I want you Nathan.”

Nathan looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. He turned her so that she was facing the mirror in her bedroom. He kissed her neck and felt her moan softly. Then she felt his hands roam along her body. Suddenly, she felt him stop and she opened her eyes and asked, “What?”

“Are you sure it isn't too much, too soon?”

Stana turned around a looked at him. She laughed and told him, “I'm pregnant Nathan. I think...” Looking in his eyes, she finally felt ashamed and told him, “You know what. Forget it. Just leave. You obviously don't want me anymore.”

Nathan did a double take and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“I'm fat and ugly. You had no problem with us doing this five months ago. Obviously that's all changed. So, just go. Please? I'm already humiliated enough Nathan...”

Wait? Stana thought that he didn't want her? Was she kidding him? Testing him? Nathan finally told her, “Wait just a minute Stana. I didn't say anything about not wanting you. You aren't far or ugly. Even five months pregnant you are still the most beautiful fucking woman I've ever seen. I just wanted to make sure that you wanted this. After everything that happened and...”

“It was my fault Nathan. If I had been smart, I would have told you about the baby when I first found out, but I was so sure that you wouldn't want me.” Stana let her hands rest on her stomach, “Want us, that I decided to do this on my own. It was selfish and so very wrong of me. I can't take those months back and I'm so sorry Nathan. So very sorry.”

That was when she started crying. Harder than she ever had before. She threw herself down on her bed and let the sobs rack her body. Nathan climbed into bed beside her and gathered her in his arms. He held her while she cried and soon, they found themselves kissing. Then, she looked into his eyes and whispered, “Make love to me Nathan. Please?”

Nathan nodded and whispered, “Gladly.”

Nathan climbed out of her bed and quickly undressed. Then, he watched as Stana did the same. Once she was naked, she turned to climb back into bed, but was stopped when Nathan put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around so that she was facing him and then he whispered, “You are so damn beautiful.”

Then he knelt before her and peppered kissed on her stomach. He felt her run her fingers through his hair. Stana had never felt more loved that she did at that moment. She felt his hand on either side of her stomach. Felt him caressing her in a way that wasn't overtly sexual. Then, she watched as he stood up and whispered, “I know that I don't deserve you Stana. I don't deserve the gift of your love. Don't deserve this baby, but I will make sure that I spend every single second of my life letting you know how much I love and cherish you. Both of you. This is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. The gift of your love.”

Stana smiled and framed his face in her hands. Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly. She pulled him towards the bed and then they fell in it together.

Stana looked into his eyes and she whispered, “I love you Nathan.”

“I love you to Stana. So very much.”

They spent the next three hours there. Making love and making sure that they each knew what the other meant to them. It was the best afternoon that either of them had had in years. When they finished, Nathan held her and asked softly, “Do you mind if I tell my parents about the baby?”

Stana kissed his naked chest and shook her head. In all honesty, she had been hoping that he would want to tell his family. She smiled up at him and whispered, “I would love nothing more than for your family to know about her. They are her grandparents after all.”

Nathan smiled and held her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her close to his body. Nathan couldn't stop kissing her neck. Hearing her moan, he whispered, “God, I love you.”

Stana managed to pant out, “Love you....Damn...”

She couldn't believe the things that this man was doing to her body. The feelings he was managing to bring out in her. Yes, they had made love before. The baby she carried was evidence of that. However, it hadn't been anything like this. This was nothing short of magic. Every kiss was like fire and it only drove her love for him higher and higher. Soon, she turned to him and whispered softly, “Make love to me again Nathan...”

Nathan laughed, “God woman! You're wearing me out.”

She laughed and buried her head in his chest. Nathan decided that it was a sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. It was at that moment that he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy. For him, that would be the perfect life.

Stana fell off of his lap and started laughing as he tickled her ribs. Nathan loved the sound and he leaned over and kissed her once again. He found that he couldn't get enough of her. After a final round of lovemaking, they dressed and found their way to the kitchen. Stana was making them something to eat and Nathan set the table. However, he stood behind her and nibbled on her neck. She moaned and whispered, “You have got to stop that.”

“Why?”

She laughed, “Because your daughter is hungry and I'm going to forget about eating and just throw you on the floor and make love to you once again.”

Nathan laughed, “And that's a bad thing?”  
“It is when I'm hungry. Because when you do that you make me forget all about wanting food.”

Nathan laughed and went to sit at the table. He watched as she made them something to eat and it suddenly felt very domestic. She brought the food over and sat it down in front of him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

He took her hand and whispered, “I'd like you to be there when I tell my parents.”

“You want me to fly to Edmonton with you?”

Nathan shook his head, “Mom and Dad are coming to town next week. Their annual visit to see me.”

Stana swallowed hard and whispered, “I think it would be better if you told them by yourself. I'm sure they wouldn't want to know how I kept you away from our baby for nearly five months. I...”

Shaking his head, Nathan told her, “It's not like she is already here. They are going to be happy for us. They are getting another grandchild.”

Stana turned her head to the side, “You are really happy about her. Aren't you?”

Nathan reached across the table and took her hand. Then, he squeezed it softly and whispered, “I've never been quite so happy before Stana. I never knew I wanted this before, but with you....”

“With me?”

“With you I can see me marrying you and raising a whole house full of children.”

Stana laughed, “Just how many kids is a house full?”

“I don't know. Two or three.”

Stana stood up and walked over to Nathan. She took his hand and pulled him up to stand beside her. Then, she whispered, “That sounds wonderful, but lets plan the next one.”

Nathan nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. Now that he was allowed to, he found that he couldn't stop kissing her. Even if had wanted to, which he didn't. He held her hands and whispered, “You're going to make an amazing mother.”

With that, Nathan leaned over and kissed her softly.

The next week went by quicker than Stana wanted it to. Then, Nathan kissed her and told her, “Do you want to come with me to pick up my parents?”

Stana shook her head and put her hands on her stomach and told him, “I don't think so. At least not until you break the news about the baby to them. I just know that they are going to hate me for this. Maybe we shouldn't tell them until after the baby is born. I'll just stay away while they are here and...”  
The sound of Nathan's laughter unnerved her a bit. He finally told her softly, “My parents aren't going to hate you Stana. They are going to love you. They have met you before you know.”

“I know, but I wasn't almost five and a half months pregnant with your child at the time Nathan. How about you tell them and if they hate me, I'll stay away until they leave.”

Nathan almost laughed at the look on her face. That was until he realized that she was being completely serious. She was honestly worried that his parents were going to hate her. He knew that he should have told them when he first found out, but at the time their relationship was so rocky that he wasn't sure where he stood with her. So, he hadn't said anything to his parents for fear of Stana not allowing him or his parents into his daughter's life.

He took her hand and held it tight. That was when he realized that she was shaking. She was looking down at the ground and Nathan chucked her chin and she looked up at him. Then, he told her softly, “My parents aren't going to hate you Stana. I'm not going to lie to you though. They might have questions about why it took us five months to tell them..”

“Not your fault.”

Nodding, Nathan continued, “Be that as it may, they are going to spoil this baby. They love Jeff's girls and they will love her.”

“You're sure?”

“Positive. Look, I'll pick them up at the airport and let them know about the baby. Then, I will bring them to your house and we will pick you up and go to dinner.”

Stana nodded and kissed him softly. Then, she walked to her car and Nathan got into his SUV. She hoped that his parents reacted well to the news about her having their sons baby. She drove home with a nervous feeling in her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and wished that she had done things differently.


	6. Chapter 6

She picked up her phone and called the one person she could always count on to be there for her. She smiled when she heard her sister say, “What's up sis?”

Stana laughed, “Not much....”

Gigi could tell by the tone of her sister's voice that something was up. So, she asked softly, “What's wrong?”

Stana sighed softly. She knew that her sister would be able to read her like a book. Even over the phone. They had always been able to do that with each other. She finally whispered, “Nathan knows about the baby.”

“And?”

“And nothing...”

“What aren't you telling me Stana?”  
“He loves me Gigi...

Gigi sighed. Her sister was going to make her ask about every little detail. So, she asked again, “And?”

“I love him. We slept together...”

Gigi laughed, “I knew that. That's how you got pregnant with your daughter. I still can't believe it. My big sister is having a baby. I'm gonna be an Aunt again. I'm so happy for you. Both of you! You deserve him and he deserves you. You both deserve each other.”

Laughing, Stana told her sister, “Nathan's parents are coming to visit. He's going to tell them about the baby. They are going to hate me for not telling him sooner Gigi...”

Gigi knew that she could have said she told her so, but she knew her sister felt bad enough about it. So, she told her sister, “They aren't going to hate you. The thing is, you told him now. That's all that matters Stana. They are going to have a beautiful new grandchild.”

Stana smiled, “That's the same thing Nathan said. I just wish...”

Gigi interrupted her sister, “You can't go back dear sister of mine. Does Nathan hate you?”

“No, but..”

“No buts. You doubted him when you first realized you were pregnant. Learn to trust him sweetie. He loves you and you love him.”

Stana knew that was true. So, she decided to just trust that his parents would look past her mistakes and look towards the future.

“Thank Gigi...I love you.”

“And I love you to dear sister of mine. So, have you talked about names for my niece?”

Stana smiled, “We haven't really talked about names. We are still getting used to the fact that we are having a baby girl. Part of me would like to name her after Nathan.”

“A female Nathan?”

Stana laughed and shook her head, “No silly. It was just a thought.”

“She's going to be spoiled rotten you know.”

“I know. Nathan's already bought her a few stuffed animals. He thinks we should go crib shopping.”

“Already?”

Stana laughed, “What can I say? He's a little bit excited.”

“You think?”  
Stana could only smile and say, “What if his parents are upset Gigi? I don't want him to have to choose between me and our daughter or them. It's a no win situation Gigi...”

Gigi sighed, “Stop it Stana...”

Stana knew that her sister was right, but she couldn't stop the seed of doubt that she'd planted deep in her mind. 

Meanwhile, Nathan was picking up his parents from the airport. He was waiting at the gate for them. When he saw his parents, he started waving at them. His mother ran to him and hugged him. His father did the same and patted him on the back. He was extremely glad to see them. 

They walked to his SUV and loaded up their luggage. They were soon on the road to his house. He sighed and decided that now was the time to tell his parents about the baby. He knew that there was really no easy way to bring it up, so he decided to just jump right in. 

He smiled and said softly, “Mom, dad I have something I need to tell you. Something important.”

Before he could say anything else, his mom asked, “Are you getting married?”

Nathan did a double take and asked, “Married? Why would you think I'm getting married?”

Cookie Fillion shrugged her shoulders, “A mother can only hope. I just want you to be happy Nathan.”

His dad laughed, “And in order to be happy, she thinks you need to be married.”

“Well, it's a start. He deserves it and...”

“Okay... Before you two start arguing I need to tell you something. And no mom, I'm not getting married. At least not right now. Maybe later and only to the right person and...”

Nathan knew that his mom was going to say something, but he saw his dad cover her mouth with his hand. He heard her try to say something. The sound was muffled by his dad's hand. Then, he heard his father say, “Would you let him talk Cookie?”

He heard his mom's muffled voice and she didn't sound very happy. At any other time he would have laughed at his parents antics, but he was trying to tell them something serious and he really needed to get this out. Before they got to Stana's place.

He sighed and finally told them, “Okay so you know Stana.”

His mom laughed, “I should say that we do. You two have only been together for almost 9 years.”

Nathan sighed, “We weren't together mom...”

“So you say..”

Rolling his eyes, Nathan had to keep from laughing. It definitely wouldn't help things. His mom wouldn't find his laughter funny. He still remembered one particular time that he ran away from his mom. She had been disciplining him and he made the mistake of laughing at her. Lets just say that he had an irrational fear of wooden spoons. Even nearly thirty years later.

“Mom...”

He saw her wave her hand, “Go on Nathan.”

“Okay. So, anyway, Stana and I are together now.”

Nathan heard his father say, “Cookie...”

“What?”

“Let him finish..”

Nathan finally blurted out, “Stana's five months pregnant and it's my baby....”

That was when his parents got so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Nathan knew that he had rendered both of his parents speechless. After the longest time, he wondered if he had given them a heart attack. He looked back in the mirror and saw his parents mouths were opening and closing. He finally asked, “Say something...”

That was when he heard his father say, “I think you killed her son...”

He knew his mom had hit her when he heard his dad say, “Oooff...” Then he heard his mom say, “Shut up Bob...”

“Well..”

His mom finally asked, “Is this a joke Nathan?”

“No mom. We fell in love and well, she's having a baby. A girl in fact. She's due in December.”

He saw his mom smile, “A Christmas baby.”

“Yeah. Stana is worried that you're going to hate her.”

Both of his parents piped up and said, “What??”  
“Because it took her so long to tell me and by extension both of you.”

Nathan's mom spoke first, “It is definitely unexpected, but I think I can speak for your father when I say that we will love this baby. Just like we love your brother's girls.”

Nathan smiled, “I tried telling her than, but she's convinced you will hate her.”

To which his dad said, “That's just crazy talk.”

“Well, she is pregnant Bob. Pregnant women get emotional. We love Stana. Although we would have loved to have known about the baby sooner. How are you feeling Nathan?”  
Nathan smiled and told her, “I'm happy mom. I was there when she had her ultrasound. It was amazing mom.”

“So, I'll repeat my earlier statement. Are you two going to get married?”

“Mom...”

“What? I can hope can't I?”

Nathan knew that his mother meant well, but it was too soon to even think about marrying Stana. They were basically just starting their relationship. At least their romantic relationship. He finally told her, “I would marry her in a heartbeat.”

“Why do I hear a but in there?”

“It's still very new to us. To both of us. Maybe someday I'll be calling you and telling you about a wedding, but for now this is our relationship.”

Bob smiled at his son, “You don't sound very happy about it Nathan.”

“I'm not. To be honest I would love to be married when our daughter is born, but I'm not sure how Stana feels. She did hide it from me for nearly five months...”

His father asked, “Do you love her?”

Nathan nodded, “More that I've ever loved anyone in my life dad. She's an amazing woman. I can see myself growing old with her.”

“Then you need to tell her than son. She deserves to know that.”

“Maybe. I just don't want to scare her away....”

“You won't. She's probably just as unsure as you are about the change in your relationship.”

“You think so dad?”

“I know so. Just take it one day at a time. She will come around soon.”

Nathan hoped that his father was right. He knew that he wanted to marry Stana one day, but he wasn't sure how she felt about marriage.

They arrived at Stana's house shortly after their discussion. Before they got out of his SUV, Nathan turned around and handed the ultrasound picture to his mom. He heard her gasp and she whispered, “She's beautiful Nathan....”

Nathan smiled, “I'm hoping that she looks like Stana.”

Nathan missed the looks that his parents exchanged. His dad raised his eyebrows and his mom simply smiled at her husband. They both knew that Nathan had loved Stana for a long time. Maybe longer than even he knew. They'd seen how he and Stana had acted towards each other in the early days of their working relationship. Especially Cookie. She had even commented on it to her husband. She told him that she hoped they would marry one day. So hearing that his son's girlfriend was expecting a baby made her happier than she could have imagined. She loved being a grandmother. Loved spoiling her granddaughters. She knew that she would have just as much fun with Nathan's baby. She had just about given up on having any more grandchildren. 

Walking up to Stana's house, his parents stopped at her door and his mom hugged her youngest son. Nathan noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He asked, “What's wrong mom?”

Cookie shook her head, “I'm just so happy for you. My baby is having a baby...”

“Mom...”

“I know. I'll try to tone down my enthusiasm when Stana is in the room. I promise.”

Nathan rolled his eyes and led the way into Stana's house. He called out, “Stana, we're here!!”

Walking down the stairs, Stana had a small smile on her face. However, he could tell that she was extremely nervous. She raised her eyebrows and Nathan whispered, “I told them.”

“And?”

Before Nathan could respond, his mom rushed forward and said, “I'm so happy for you two!! With your brains and beauty, my granddaughter is going to be so lucky!!”

That was when Stana felt herself enveloped in a huge hug. After the briefest of moments, Stana allowed herself to relax and threw her arms around her in a hug. Nathan saw the tears gather in her eyes and he smiled. He had known that his parents would have this reaction, but seeing it for herself made her feel much better. 

Stana finally whispered, “Thank you.”

The two women hugged and Nathan watched as his mom took her hand and led her into the kitchen. They talked as they went and Nathan laughed softly. His father smiled and told him, “You do realize that you are never going to keep her away once the baby is born.”

Nathan smiled, “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Bob looked at his son and smiled, “You look happier than I've seen you in a long time.”

“I am dad. I never thought that I wanted children, but...” Watching his mom talk with Stana in the kitchen, he smiled, “I'm so in love with her. I can't wait to meet our baby.”

“I remember that feeling well. Look, you and Stana are going to make amazing parents.”

The men heard the women laughing and they turned to walk into the kitchen. Nathan walked over to stand beside Stana and he put his arm around her waist. Hugging her close to him. Then, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Nathan's parents noticed and they smiled at each other. They had always liked Stana and they were glad that the two of them realized that they belonged together.  
Stana finally asked, “Are you hungry? I can make something to eat and..”

Cookie smiled and told her, “I will take care of making dinner...”

Stana started to protest, but Nathan laughed and told her, “Don't bother telling her no. She will keep insisting on making dinner until we finally give in.”

“Which means I'm going to go shopping.”

To which Nathan asked, “Do you need my keys?”

Smiling, his mom shook her head and explained, “No. I'm going to take Stana with me. That way she can show me what she likes.” 

Then Nathan watched as she grabbed Stana's hand and they disappeared out the door. He had known that his parents liked Stana, but now it appeared that they were taking steps to let her know that they were going to welcome her and the baby into their family.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan and his father walked into the living room and they decided to play poker.

To say that Stana was a nervous wreck would be a major understatement. Riding in the car beside Nathan's mom, Stana knew the meaning of the word nervous. She had always liked Nathan's parents. They had always been friendly to her whenever she had seen them in the past. However, things had changed quite a bit. Nathan and Stana were now a couple and expecting a baby. Yeah, they had seemed happy in front of Nathan, but Stana wasn't sure if it was simply an act. Put on for Nathan's benefit.

Although, Stana should have known that his parents weren't like that. They were genuinely nice people. They had, afterall, raised Nathan and he was a wonderful man.

Cookie could tell that Stana was nervous. She had tried to start a conversation with her son's girlfriend, but she had gotten only one word answers. Cookie finally said, “Look Stana, we aren't going to bite. Bob and I love you. You make Nathan happy.”

“But...”

Cookie raised her hand and said, “Let me finish. Please dear?”

Stana nodded and smiled, “Okay.”

“As I was saying, you make Nathan happy and as a mother, that's all I can ask for. What you did or didn't do these past months really don't matter to Bob or I. All we could ever want is for him to be happy. For both of you to be happy with each other. You and your daughter are going to make a wonderful addition to our family. I can only hope that someday you will come to love me just as much as you love your own mother.”

To say that Stana was shocked would have been a major understatement. She had never expected to hear those words from Nathan's parents. She never dared hope that they would accept her and the baby she carried as part of their family. Although she should have known it. Family was so very important to Nathan and his family. She just never dared to dream that they could forgive her for her past mistakes.  
After longer than necessary, Stana reached across the console and took Cookie's hand. She gave it a soft squeeze and then managed to say, “I'd like that.”

Cookie smiled and then told Stana brightly, “Well, now that we have that out in the open, how about we talk about what we are going to make for our men for dinner tonight.”

Stana smiled and nodded softly. Feeling more at ease by the moment. She realized then that her family had just gotten a little bit bigger and she found that she liked the feeling.

Nathan heard the door to Stana's house open and close. Then he heard his mom say, “You aren't to lift even one of those bags. Do you hear me Stana?”

He heard Stana laugh, “Yes ma'am.”

Hearing her click her tongue, he laughed when his mom said, “What did I tell you earlier. I want you to call me Cookie or mom.”

Nathan nearly laughed at the serious tone of his mother's voice. It was the same voice that he and his brother had grown up with. The voice that didn't broker any kind of argument. He smiled when he heard Stana say, “Okay, Cookie.”

“That's better dear. Now, where are those two men of mine. They are probably hiding because they know that we need them to do all of the heavy lifting.”

It was then that Nathan popped his head around the corner and said, “I'm here mom. Dad fell asleep on the couch.”

Cookie smiled and told him, “Well, there are a few bags in the car. Would you be a dear and get them for us? I don't want Stana lifting a finger. At least not while she's pregnant.”

“Yes mom.”

He bent down and kissed his mom's cheek and then turned and saw Stana smiling at the exchange. She looked so happy and so damn beautiful. He reached out and grabbed her. Then he kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he whispered, “I missed you. So much.”

Cookie laughed, “We've only been gone for a few hours.”

“It seemed like a lifetime.”

Cookie pointed to the door and said, “March. Those bags aren't going to bring themselves inside.”

Nathan gave her a small salute. This caused Stana to smile and laugh. Nathan looked at the women that he loved and said, “Seriously? You two are ganging up on me now. Well, I never...”

Stana and Cookie both pointed towards the door and Nathan smiled softly as he walked outside to get the bags. Despite acting upset, Nathan was secretly happy that his mother and Stana were getting along so well. 

Stana excused herself to go upstairs and change her clothes. She sat down on her bed for a moment and then smiled to herself. She'd had a wonderful time shopping with Nathan's mother. They'd gotten a chance to really talk and Stana had admitted to just how nervous she had been about telling them about the baby. Cookie had hugged her and promised that they were very happy about the baby.

She had even had a good laugh when Cookie told her all about some of Nathan's more mischevious adventures growing up. The best part was that Stana could feel the baby moving practically the entire time. She decided to lay down on the bed, for a just a minute. She let her hand rest on her stomach and she smile at the fluttering that she felt there. Being pregnant was so unreal. It was amazing and wonderful. Aside from a few weeks of morning sickness, Stana loved being pregnant.

Downstairs, Nathan wondered where Stana had gotten to. He walked into her bedroom and smiled when he saw her asleep on the bed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her sleeping with her hands on her stomach. Cradling their unborn daughter. He knelt beside the bed and let his hand rest on her stomach.

He found himself wishing that he could feel their daughter moving. He was so jealous of her. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Smiling when her eyes fluttered open and she yawned widely. She looked at Nathan and asked, “What happened?”

Nathan smiled, “You disappeared and I came looking for you.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

Looking at his watch, Nathan smiled, “Only about an hour.”

Stana started to sit up and grabbed Nathan's hand. She smiled and whispered, “Your mom's going to think I'm a terrible hostess.”

Shaking his head Nathan laughed, “Nope. She's been busy cooking up a storm. I think she's lost track of time. She does that when she's cooking. She loves it so it's not a chore.”

Stana laughed, “Does she want to move in with me? I hate cooking.”

“I know.”

Stana elbowed him and laughed. She hated it, but saw it as a necessary evil. Leaning over, Stana kissed Nathan softly and whispered, “Do you know how much I love you right now?”

“Probably about as much as I do. I really wish my parents weren't here. I would spend hours up here with you. Making love to you all night long.”

Stana groaned and whispered, “That's so not fair Nathan.”

Nathan kissed her again and Stana moaned softly. She ran her tongue on his lips. Soon, begging for entrance. Which is quickly granted. Stana threw her arms around his neck and they kissed softly for a few minutes. They would have continued, but they heard a chuckle behind them. Then they heard his mom say, “Dinner will be ready in five minutes.”

Stana and Nathan were both speechless at getting caught by his mother. Stana knew that her cheeks were probably bright red with embarassment, but she could only smile and hang her head in shame. Before she left, she told Nathan, “Might want to wipe the lipstick off of your mouth dear. That defintely isn't your shade.” 

She laughed softly and headed back downstairs, laughing as she went. Leaving Nathan and Stana standing in the room dumbfounded and both blushing furiously.

Stana and Nathan took a look at each other and burst out laughing. Then, they hugged each other and headed out to join his parents. Nathan made a quick stop in the bathroom to wipe off the lipstick.

Stana joined his parents in the kitchen and was soon met with the most delicious smells she had ever experienced. Looking at the table, she saw that the entire table was covered with food. She heard her stomach grumbling and realized that she was starving. She looked at Nathan's mom and smiled, “This looks amazing. You shouldn't have Cookie.”

Bob laughed and said, “If you think this is a lot of food, you haven't seen her cook for Christmas. We have three tables in the basement just for the food. That's not even counting the desserts.”

Nathan smiled and nodded, “Mom does some amazing cooking. The house smells amazing.”

Cookie smiled, “You will have to come visit us for Christmas. Of course, since the baby is due at Christmas, maybe it will have to be next year.”

Stana smiled, “I'd like that. Of course, my parents have their own family gathering then. Maybe we can spend time in both places.”

“Well,we can figure something out when the time comes. Maybe we can come and help you after the baby's born and we can celebrate Christmas together. I mean...if you want us to that is...”

Stana looked at Nathan's mom and smiled. She rushed forward and hugged Cookie tightly. Then she whispered, “I'd love to have you here. I feel like everything is going so quick. She's going to be here before I know it. I just...”

Cookie looked at the normally confident woman and asked, “What's wrong?”

Shaking her head, Stana smiled and whispered, “I know I'm a good actress, but I know nothing about being a mother. It's all so scary. I mean, this baby is going to depend on me for everything. I'm not sure that I can do this...”

Smiling, Cookie took Stana's hand and squeezed it. She smiled and told her, “I was only eighteen when Jeff was born. Fresh out of high school. Newly married. I was scared to death that I was going to drop him. Or he would get hungry and I couldn't tell. Nobody knows how to be a parent with their first child. I surely didn't. But by the time Nathan came around,I was a pro at it. And he survived.”

Seeing Nathan walk into the room, Stana laughed and shook her head. Nathan had changed into a Green Lantern t-shirt. He was a lot like his tv character, but she knew that she wouldn't want it any other way. 

Stana smiled and hugged her tightly. Then she whispered, “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Now, lets get some food into you before you waste away to nothing.”

Stana laughed and Cookie wrapped her arm around Stana's waist and walked with her over to the table. Stana had never felt more confidant in her life. Nor had she ever felt quite so loved or accepted by people who weren't related to her by blood.

Nathan watched as his mom and Stana walked into the kitchen together. 

After eating that night, Stana and Nathan said goodnight. Stana would have loved for him to spend the night in her bed, but Nathan wanted to take his parents home and get them settled at his house. He was going to come back,but Stana knew that it would be very late by the time he got back. So, she told him that she would see him on set the next day. They had kissed goodnight and Stana climbed the stairs to her bed. Feeling happy, but sad at the same time. She hadn't wanted Nathan to leave,but she knew that she would see him in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

She spent the longest time tossing and turning in her bed. Finally at about one in the morning, she threw off the covers and found her cell phone. She sighed and sent him a text: 

Stana: Wish you were here. Can't sleep without you.

Nathan: I miss you to. Did you want to come over?

Stana: Your parents will think it's weird and...

Nathan: LOL! Mom already asked why you didn't come with us. I think she was disappointed. I think she likes you more than me. It's so not fair.

Stana: You poor baby. 

Nathan: Come over. Please?

Stana sighed and bit her bottom lip. She thought about it for about half a second and finally typed back: Okay. I'm on my way. I'll text you when I'm in your driveway. I don't want to wake up your parents.

Nathan: Okay. I love you.

Stana: Love you to.

Stana hopped out of her bed and threw on her sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then,she threw some more clothes into an overnight bag and hurried to her car. She wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but it honestly felt right.

She made it to Nathan's house ten minutes later. She texted Nathan and he was waiting at the door for her. She smiled and laughed at the look on his face. He honestly looked like a teenager that was sneaking a girl into his room for the first time. She could tell that he was nervous and she rushed up and hugged him tightly. Then,she whispered, “God...I missed you so much.”

Stana wasn't quite sure what had come over her, but she felt like she couldn't get close enough to Nathan. She wanted to be one with him. She took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. When they reached his bedroom, she shut the door quietly behind her and whispered, “God... You smell good...”

Nathan chuckled softly and she swallowed his laughter with another deep kiss. He moaned and she started to unbutton his shirt. She growled when she was having a hard time with the buttons. She'd finally had enough with trying to get them one by one. So, she grabbed hold of the shirt and just pulled. Tiny buttons scattered everywhere. Stana kissed his neck and then her lips found his nipples. She felt him shiver and she smiled against his skin. Her hands went to work on his pants and she heard him moan. God, she was going crazy. She wanted him in the worst way possible. 

She pushed him over to the bed and he fell into it. Sitting up, he let his hands rest on her waist. Then, she felt him pulling her sweatpants off. He hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled them off in one move. She kicked out of them and stood before him partially naked. She went to climb into the bed, but Nathan stopped her. Looking down at him she whispered, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to look at you. God Stana. Do you even know how beautiful you are? You are always beautiful to me,but you're absolutely the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen. Pregnant with my baby” 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her gently rounded stomach. Stana let her hands run through his hair and she whispered, “Oh Nathan...”

“Take off your t-shirt Stana.”

She did as he requested and Nathan nearly fainted from the sight of her standing there naked in front of him. He was glad that he was sitting, because his knees surely would have given out on him. He kissed her stomach and then whispered, “Fuck...”

Stana laughed, “That's the general idea of this Nathan.”

Nathan laughed and pulled her into his bed. For the longest time, all they did was kiss. Then, Nathan let his hand roam over her body. His left hand caressed her face while his right had found her left nipple. She moaned into his mouth. Nathan knew that her breasts were extremely sensitive with the pregnancy. He looked into her eyes and whispered, “Does that hurt?”

Shaking her head, she whispered, “Feels good...So damn good...”

“Good. Because I don't want to stop...”

“Good...”

Stana threw her head to the side and Nathan smiled as he found her pulse point and sucked on it softly. He heard her moan and his hand left her breast and glided down her stomach. The gentle mound that was their baby filled him with something primal. Something as old as time. Then, he kissed his way down her stomach. His tongue leaving a wet trail in it's wake. Stana propped herself up in his bed and watched as he worshiped her body. She swore that she had never seen anything quite so erotic before.

Nathan spread her legs apart and took in the sight of her. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before. Letting his hand ghost over her, he swore he could feel the heat coming from her. He parted her folds and listened to her moan. Very loudly.

Nathan laughed and warned her, “Shush Stana baby... Mom and dad are in the next room.”

She whispered softly, “Fuck...”

Nathan slid one finger inside her and damn if she wasn't wetter than she ever had been. He kissed her thighs and she opened her legs even wider. Before she knew what was happening, Nathan let his tongue ghost over her. He licked her from top to bottom. She was absolutely dripping. Nathan swore that he had never tasted anything this wonderful before.

Then, he captured her clit between his lips. She buried her head in the pillow and screamed loudly. Even muffled by the pillow, Nathan was afraid the sound would wake his parents. However, he couldn't have stopped even if his parents walked into the room. 

He kept alternating between licks and nips to her clit and soon, she shattered underneath his tongue. She swore that when she came, she saw stars. She also thought that she lost consciousness for a brief moment. When she came to, he was laying right beside her with a smug smile on his face. She whispered softly to him, “Amazing...”

Then she captured his mouth for a kiss and moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. She pulled back and whispered, “Amazing...”

She kissed him again,but moaned when he pulled away and whispered, “I want to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world. The woman I love. The woman that's having my baby.”

Nodding, Stana whispered, “Take me Nathan.”

Nathan smiled and took his erection in his hand and placed it at her entrance. They looked into each others eyes and Stana nodded. He entered her slowly and swore softly, “Damn...”

Stana moaned loudly, “Oh God Nathan...So good..”  
Nathan entered her carefully and held still for what seemed like forever. She finally whispered, “Please move Nathan.”

He started to move slowly and he felt her walls grip him tightly. God, she felt so damn good. So warm, wet and so very soft. It felt like coming home and he wanted to stay there forever. He felt Stana's nails rake down his back. It felt so wonderful. The pleasure and the pain. Both parts equally pleasurable.

Nathan was afraid to move faster. He held onto her stomach and rubbed it softly. The place where their baby rested was almost a place of worship for him. He loved her so damn much. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby. So, he kept his thrusts short and shallow. 

Stana was wanting him to take her harder, faster and deeper. However, Nathan was determined not to give in to his primal instincts. 

Finally, Stana whispered, “Harder Nathan.”

Nathan shook his head, “No. Don't want to hurt you or the baby.”

Stana looked up at him and put her hand on his face. He was such a dear, sweet man. She finally whispered, “You aren't going to hurt us Nathan. The baby is protected by lots of fluid and her mom wants it harder. I promise, you won't break either one of us.”

Despite her assurances, Nathan still refused to move faster or harder. She loved this dear sweet man. Even if he was frustrating the hell out of her right now. She finally hooked her legs around his and flipped him over. Much to Nathan's chagrin. He looked up at her and put his hands on her stomach and whispered, “The baby.”

Stana sighed and shook her head, “The baby is fine. Her mother on the other hand isn't. Her mother is horny and frustrated because her father is refusing to fuck her hard.”

“Such crude language my dear. You know that our daughter can hear us.”

Stana leaned down and kissed him deeply. He entered her deep and he moaned at the feeling of her around him. He moaned loudly when she started moving harder on him. She supported herself on her knees and then she smiled and removed him from her. Then she turned around so that Nathan had a perfect view of her ass and back. She grabbed onto his erection with one hand and placed him at her entrance. Then, when he was fully inside her, she grabbed onto his ankles and started moving faster. 

Nathan was frustrated at this point. He couldn't see her breasts or play with her clit, but the sight of her ass and back made him groan with passion. He felt her playing with his balls and he felt like he as going to lose it. At the last second, when he thought she was going to explode, she stopped. Stopped moving, stopped touching him. She just plain stopped. He groaned in frustration and she threw him a look over her shoulder and whispered, “Not so fun now is it...”

Nathan watched as she fucked him ever so slowly. He could see his erection entering and leaving her body. Could see it glistening with her come. However, he couldn't play with her clit or touch the parts of her that he like the most. Nathan finally groaned out, “Okay! I get it! Will you just let me come already?”

Stana smiled at him and turned around and looked at him. Then, she whispered, “I don't want you to fuck me Nathan.”

He looked into her eyes and whispered, “You don't?”

“No. I want you to make love to me Nathan. Hard and fast. Then slow and sweet. I just want you to show me how much you love me.”

Nathan smiled at her and then he proceeded to do just that. He made slow and sweet love to her for the rest of the night. Both of them collapsing in a heap on the bed. Nathan pulled her close to his body and then let his hands rest on her baby bump. Falling asleep early in the morning hours.


End file.
